The Sun, Moon, And Winter
by peachpie123
Summary: This is the story of the deadly love triangle between the sun, moon, and winter. Rating may change in future chapters. (Jackunzel, Jelsa)


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own disney or dreamworks! **

**Also this is a jackunzel vs jelsa story :3**

* * *

This is the story of the love of the sun, and the moon. This is also the story of how the winter thawed for its love towards the moon.

The story begins with a girl, a girl with magical powers.

Her name was Elsa. Elsa was the first born princess of Arendelle, the kingdom that loved their king and queen dearly, and over joyed at the news of the new baby princess. What they did not know was of her gift.

The child was blessed with the powers of the winter, she was able to create ice and snow to her will. The king and queen saw this as a blessing from the heavens. That is until fear started to consume them.

Not so long after the birth of Elsa, another princess was born. This princess's name was Rapunzel.

Like Elsa she was also born with that of magical powers.

Rapunzel had the gift of healing, and reversing time. She was able to make others young again, and mend any wound. The king and queen of Corona were joyous. And for a while everything seemed at peace.

But then the little baby Rapunzel was stolen. It was as if she vanished from the face of the earth.

Then there was Jack. Jack frost.

Jack was not like any other, he was a winter spirit. Fun was his middle name. His only wish was to be seen, to be believed in.

Little did he know that the two very special girls had hanged onto the childhood story of Jack frost since they were still just little sprouts.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Smiling Rapunzel dashed over to the open window, and hastily fastened her hair on the hook that mother gothel had fashioned for easy access. Throwing her ocean of golden strands out of the window Rapunzel fiddled with her fingers.

Today was the day that she was going to ask. The day she had been waiting for, for almost 18 years.

Practically shaking with excitement Rapunzel let out a tiny squeal as her mother stepped inside the tower.

"Why Rapunzel, would you sing for mother dearest? It has been a very, very long day." Gothel sighed as she pulled at the barely noticeable wrinkles below her eyes. A frown appeared on her face as she ran her hands through her hair, spotting tiny patches of grey here and there.

"Of course!"

Grabbing a stool from beside her bedside table, Rapunzel quickly settled herself on the chair, and handed her brush over to Gothel.

Without notice, or letting her Gothel know she began to sing her song, her words came out in a blur, the melody seemed mixed together, and rushed. But still her locks of hair began to glow gold, but as soon as the hurried song ended the glow began to fade, barely allowing Gothel time to tap into its power.

"Why Rapun-"

"So mother as you probably my birthday is in a few days, and well I was um.."

Rolling her eyes Gothel frowned, "Rapunzel you how I feel about the mumbling!"

Coughing softly Rapunzel started again.

"I want to see the floating lights!" She exclaimed full of excitement. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she pulled back the curtain above the fire place to reveal her newest painting.

Gothels eyes widened with shock, but then returned back to normal as she turned away from the young blonde.

"You mean the stars" She quickly retorted as she started to walk back towards the still open window.

"Yes mother but, I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these lights. They only appear on, on my birthday! And I can't help but think that their meant for me!" Determination was layered in her words. And her lip shook ever so slightly.

"Enough with the lights Rapunzel! You are never leaving this tower ever!"

Silence filled the isolated tower, adding to the already thick tension. Gothels words stung, like a slap across the face, not to say that she ever hit Rapunzel but she had her thoughts of what it would feel like.

Tears welled up in her bright green eyes, and she turned her sight to the ground. "Yes, mother"

Sighing Gothel, called Rapunzel over to her side, "Now you've upset me flower, so I am going to leave for a short time. Only a few days to think and forgive what you have said to me." Her words were laced with venom.

Biting the inside of her cheek Rapunzel nodded, hooking her hair over the latch above the window, and allowing Gothel access to leave once more.

As soon as she reached the base of the tower Gothel waved slightly from outside, and once again disappeared into the shadows.

Turning her back to the outside world Rapunzel let the first tears trail down her flushed face.

"Woohoo!"

The clearing that had once been a small pond was now frozen solid.

The young winter spirit was currently flying around the secluded forest that had little inhabitants.

A sly smile was spread across his pale face as hew flew higher and higher into the clear sky.

He only had one thing on his mind, fun.

Spinning round and round in corkscrews he let his laugh ring throughout the forest. Not that it mattered much anyhow, its not like anyone could hear him.

Crossing his legs he scanned the area curiously, looking for another place to make a winter wonderland.

Furrowing his brow Jack took a double take at the barely visable tower in the distance.

Struck with curiosity he let the wind take him closer and closer to the structure until a soft humming could be heard from inside.

Tilting his head Jack questioned the fact that their were no doors at the base of the tower, and only one window.

Shrugging it off he focused closer on the voice from inside.

It was beautiful no doubt, and it fed his curiosity even more.

Landing on the window seat he ducked inside, staring at awe at the paintings that lined the walls.

But the thing that shocked him most was the tiny drawing of a boy. A boy with white hair, and skin as pale as snow, with matching blue eyes.

He felt his stomach drop as he walked towards the painting, reaching out towards the artwork like a moth to a flame.

"Is that m-"

He was cut off by a hard and swift hit with a frying pan to the back of his head.

Elsa sat quietly in her room, watching timidly out her window. Guests were already piling through the gates to find seating at the chapel where her coronation was to take place.

Thoughts of the church being covered in a thick layer of ice filled her mind.

Rising to her feet Elsa paced back and forth, not allowing herself to stay in one place for to long.

Ice started to form around the walls, covering the room in a layer of ice.

Running her gloved hands through her platinum blonde hair she let of a heavy sigh.

How in the world was she supposed to go through with this when she could barely control her own thoughts?

Swallowing she looked over to the painting over her parents that hung over her grand dresser.

"Oh god, I cant go through with this..." her words were shaky, and the layer of ice on the ground turned into a full out flurry in her room.

Her eyes were deep with fear, why did this curse inside of her have to consume her every move?

Just then a small knock came from the door.

Looking over at the mirror in the corner of the room, she took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

There was no turning back now...

* * *

Kinda short I know but this chapter is more or less to get the jist of the plot, next chapter we'll introduce Elsa to our two other charries!

Please don't be afraid to review!

~Peach


End file.
